SMILE AGAIN
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Aku datang lagi ke tempat ini. Ke tempat yang telah kita janjikan. Aku selalu menunggu disini. Karena ku yakin, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. - Luhan/Penyesalan yang mendalam telah mengubah hidup Luhan selama empat tahun terakhir. Sehun datang kembali dalam hidupnya dan membawa kembali senyum yang dulu sempat sirna dari wajah Luhan./ HunHan. GS. Oneshoot.


Tittle : Smile Again

Author : Lee JinAe

Genre : Family, Sad, etc

Rate : T

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Sehun-Luhan-Luna

Summary : Penyesalan yang mendalam telah mengubah hidup Luhan selama empat tahun terakhir. Sehun datang kembali dalam hidupnya dan membawa kembali senyum yang dulu sempat sirna dari wajah Luhan. #Summary gagal apa ini -_-

Warning: GS

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup selalu berujung kematian.

Kesalahan berujung penyesalan.

Pertemuan selalu berujung perpisahan.

Namun penantian tak selalu berujung dengan pertemuan.

Terkadang penantian bisa jadi berujung dengan kehampaan.

Aku datang lagi ke tempat ini.

Ke tempat yang telah kita janjikan.

Aku selalu menunggu disini.

Karena ku yakin, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Xi Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Rambut cokelat caramel sepunggungnya yang ikal tampak bergoyang mengikuti hembusan angin dan langkahnya. Rok sekolah yang hanya selutut berkibar pelan diterpa angin. Luhan berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengar lagu dari headset di telinganya. Dibalik penampilannya yang bisa dikatakan hampir sempurna itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Yaitu wajahnya. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang selalu ditampilkannya itu membuat aura suram tersendiri. Sehingga beberapa siswa-siswi enggan bersamanya.

Luhan memasuki gedung tua tersebut. Dinding tembok bangunan itu banyak dirambati tumbuhan liar. Bangunan itu benar-benar tidak pernah digunakan lagi kecuali hanya sebagai gudang untuk barang-barang yang tak akan digunakan sekolah. Kakinya terus menyusuri bangunan itu hingga ruangan terakhir.

Ruangan yang dulunya bekas ruangan seni itu kini tak terpakai dan tampak usang, kotor, serta sedikit menyeramkan karena beberapa tanaman liar menjalar ke dinding dalam bangunan. Ditengah ruangan ada sebuah piano usang beserta kursi pianistnya. Tepat di samping piano ada kaca besar yang terpajang di dinding. Kaca yang sudah lusuh, berkarat, dan penuh debu. Serta ada sebuah jam yang sengaja Luhan bawa terletak di atas piano itu.

Luhan membuka headset yang tadi dipakainya. Menyimpan headset dan mp3 tersebut kedalam saku seragamnya. Ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan dan duduk di kursi pianist. Tangannya mengusap permukaan piano yang dipenuhi debu dan jaring laba-laba. Sejenak senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Yaa.. ruangan ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana ia melepaskan wajah datarnya. Luhan bisa mengeluarkan semua ekspresinya disini. Tanpa beban dan tanpa rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun semaunya disini. Karena ini adalah tempat dimana semuanya bermula.

"Aku datang lagi. Kuharap kalian tak bosan melihatku disini setiap hari." Ujarnya pelan menatap ke depan. Seolah ia berbicara dengan sosok tak kasat mata di depannya.

Luhan mulai memainkan jarinya di atas tuts piano dengan lincah. Permainnya begitu bagus dan mengesankan. Seolah ia sedang mengatakan sesuatu lewat lagu yang dimainkannya. Seluruh perasaannya seakan tersampaikan dalam melodi indah dari ujung jari-jarinya. Lagu yang berjudul "Wings" dan "Come Back Again" itu begitu menyatu dengan luhan. Saat lagu tersebut berakhir, ia sadar bahwa pipinya telah basah. Tanpa sadar luhan meneteskan _liquid_ bening dari matanya.

Sejenak keheningan meliputi tempat itu. Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar disampingnya. Wajah tirusnya yang penuh dengan air mata, mengejek dirinya yang lain. Dirinya yang biasanya berwajah datar dan dingin. Tapi lamunannya tentang dirinya buyar saat bunyi deringan telepon dari saku seragamnya berdering. Luhan mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah melihat ID Call si pemanggil.

"Kau ada dimana? Sekarang jam 03.30 dan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Cepatlah kembali. Jangan membuatku khawatir."

"Mianhae eonnie, aku akan pulang." Jawab Luhan dan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu balasan dari eonnienya.

Luhan kembali memasang mp3 dan headset ke telinganya. Menyentuh sekali lagi permukaan piano tua sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Luhan tiba di rumahnya dengan basah kuyup. Dia memasuki bangunan yang sudah ia tempati bersama kakaknya itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Luna, kakak Luhan yang menyadari kedatangannya segera berlari kecil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Aigoo Luhannie, kenapa basah kuyup begini? Kau bisa meneleponku untuk menjemputmu." Ujar Luna sambil menarik Luhan ke kamarnya dan mengusap kepala Luhan dengan handuk yang ia ambil dari dalam kamar mandi Luhan.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Eonnie tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya masih dengan nada datar dan mengambil alih handuk yang di pegang Luna.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau pulang terlambat seperti ini? Kau dari mana saja sampai kehujanan begini? Biasanya kau akan pulang bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak harus selalu pulang bersama mereka. Aku ada beberapa keperluan lain." Luhan berlalu ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Luna yang menatap punggungnya khawatir.

Siang berlalu dan digantikan oleh Malam. Matahari bersembunyi mengistirahatkan cahayanya untuk besok hari. Bulan muncul menggantikan tugas matahari untuk menghiasi langit malam dan ditemani oleh taburan bintang yang menyebar di seluruh langit. Langit cerah nan indah itu rugi jika di lewatkan dengan berdiam diri di dalam kamar. Tapi itulah Luhan, tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi dia akan setia di dalam kamarnya. Jika di rumah Luhan selalu mengurung diri di kamar, walaupun sesekali dia tetap keluar untuk beberapa keperluan.

Luhan duduk di atas ranjang dengan memeluk lutut dan menjadikannya sandaran kepala. Ia menatap keluar jendela yang masih terbuka walaupun sekarang sudah malam. Luhan ingat beberapa tahun lalu disana, di balkon rumahnya Luhan berdiri dengan seseorang sambil sesekali bercanda. Perlahan Luhan tersenyum manis mengingat kenangan itu. Luhan sadar, ia begitu merindukan sosok tersebut. Sangat merindukannya hingga ia merasa hampa.

TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dari luar. Tapi Luhan tetap diam di tempatnya sambil melirik ke arah pintu masuk itu.

"Kajja, kita makan malam. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu, Lu." Suara yeoja yang tidak kalah cantik dari Luhan itu mengalun lembut di telinganya. Tanpa kata ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berdiri menuruti kata sang kakak untuk makan malam.

"Kenapa kau tak menutup jendelamu? Angin malam bisa membuatmu sakit, Lu." Luhan hanya diam menatap kakaknya yang menutup jendela dan tirai kamarnya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang terdengar. Tidak ada satupun kata yang dilontarkan kedua orang itu. Seolah diantara mereka ada dinding tak terlihat yang membatasi mereka, ya dinding yang berusaha dibangun oleh Xi Luhan.

"Ehm, Lu, kau ingat besok hari apa 'kan? Aku akan menunggumu pulang dan kita bisa pergi bersama ke-"

"Mian aku tidak bisa. Terimakasih makanannya. Maaf tidak bisa membantu eonnie membersihkan ini." Luhan berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya. Ia meninggalkan makanan yang masih tinggal setengah di pirngnya. Luna menatap miris kepada tempat Luhan duduk tadi.

"Eomma, Appa, mian. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan senyum Luhannie seperti dulu. Dia sangat berubah sekarang." Gumam Luna sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai turun di pipinya.

Malam kembali berganti menjadi pagi. Matahari dengan malu-malu memunculkan sinarnya setelah istirahat semalaman. Nyanyian burung melengkapi pagi yang cerah itu. Seperti biasa Luna menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Luhan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Sarapan pagi ini adalah nasi goreng Beijing kesukaan Luhan. Semuanya sudah tertata rapi di meja makan. Luna melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan jam 6.45 pagi.

"Lu, ayo turun. Sarapan sudah siap~." Panggil Luna dari ruang makan. Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan turun. Luna memutuskan untuk menemui Luhan di kamarnya.

"Lu, ayo keluar. Kita sarapan bersama. Kau akan terlambat jika tidak keluar sekarang." Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Luhan. Bingung dengan Luhan yang belum juga keluar, Luna langsung membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Kosong. Kamarnya kosong dan ranjangnya juga sudah rapi. Luna mencari ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar itu. Kosong. Luhan tidak ada dimanapun. Luna mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya. Mendial nomor yang sudah hafal olehnya. Nada sambung terdengar dari telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseo." Suara Luhan terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"Lu, kau dimana?"

"Di sekolah. Mianhae tadi tidak memberi tahu eonnie dulu sebelum berangkat"

"Huft~ tidak apa – apa. Aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa. Kau tahu, aku panik tidak menemukanmu dimanapun"

"Maafkan aku"

"Ya sudahlah. Kau sarapan dimana?"

"Di sekolah, eonnie"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ne"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Luna mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas sofa ruang tamu. Kemudian menutup pintu dan menguncinya sebelum pergi ke kampus. Sedangkan hidangan untuk sarapan dibiarkannya terletak di atas meja. Niatnya untuk sarapan juga telah hilang.

Luhan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tasnya dan berdiri hendak keluar kelas. Tetapi langkahnya terinterupsi oleh salah satu temannya.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di depan Luhan.

"Aku mau keluar sebentar"

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam pertama akan dimulai. Kau tidak akan melewatkan kelas Kim Sonsaengnim, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian izinkan aku pada Kim Saem?. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Dan tolong berikan tugasku yang ada di dalam tas padanya. Aku pergi." Tanpa menunggu respon temannya, Luhan langsung beranjak keluar kelas.

"Yaa dia aneh sekali pagi ini." Ujar Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi serius membaca novelnya.

"Aneh bagaimana?" jawab Kyunngsoo tak acuh.

"Bagaimana tidak aneh, dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali bahkan tidak menunggu kita untuk berangkat bersama seperti biasa. Dan sekarang dia malah pergi sedangkan tujuh menit lagi Pak Tua botak itu akan masuk."

"Jika kau tahu hari ini hari apa maka kau tidak akan menganggap itu semua aneh." Ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan nada santainya dan meneruskan novel yang dibacanya.

"Dasar kau tidak peka sama teman sendiri!"

"Apanya yang tidak peka? Kau saja yang melupakan hari ini." Merasa tidak terima dengan kata 'tidak peka' dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menaikkan nada suaranya tanda ia kesal.

"Tentu saja aku ingat ini hari apa, kau pikir aku bodoh sampai tidak tahu ini hari apa. Ini adalah hari paling buruk yang ada dalam seminggu karena harus bertemu dengan pak tua botak yang garang itu. Ini adalah hari kamis."

"Aigoo. Sudah berapa lamanya kau berteman dengan Luhan sampai-sampai kau tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari bersejarah baginya." Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas dengan jawaban yang diberikannya.

"Hari bersejarah? Aku yakin sekali ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya karena kita sudah merayakannya dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi ini hari apa?" Gumam Baekhyun yang masih bisa dapat didengar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk membaca novelnya dari pada menunggu Baekhyun yang tengah berpikir. Entah sampai kapan temannya itu berpikir.

"Apakah hari ini tanggal 3?"

"Apakah kau sudah ingat ini hari apa, Nona Byun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek.

"N-ne. Kenapa aku sampai lupa. Dasar.." Ujar Baekhyun sambil kesal sendiri.

.

Luhan berjalan menuju gedung yang ada di taman belakang sekolahnya. Gedung tua yang sudah menjadi gudang sekolah dan dirambati oleh tanaman liar sehingga gedung itu terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Ia menghirup wangi bunga yang tadi dibelinya di toko bunga depan sekolah. Wangi segar yang keluar dari bunga Krisan itu mengukir senyum sedih di bibir Luhan. Ia membuka pintu gudang tua tersebut dan berjalan menuju ruangan paling belakang, ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat favoritnya di sekolah ini.

"Happy Birthday, Oppa." Ujar Luhan yang telah duduk di depan piano sepertinya biasanya. Retina bulan purnamanya beralih menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kusam yang terpajang di dinding. Disana seolah tercermin sepasang suami istri yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan di samping mereka seorang namja tampan yang juga tersenyum padanya.

Jemari lincah Luhan mulai menari menekan tuts hitam putih piano itu. Sebuah melodi indah terdengar diiringi dengan nyanyian pilu dari Luhan. Lagu Happy Birthday yang dinyanyikannya dengan luapan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam terdengar pilu diruangan itu. Tak luput kristal bening yang juga menganak sungai diwajahnya yang tersenyum miris menyiratkan kepedihan.

Dentingan piano berakhir diikuti lagu yang dinyanyikan Luhan. Tanpa disadarinya seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan bertepuk tangan sambil menatapnya intens.

"Lagu yang indah." Namja bersurai dark brown itu mendudukan dirinya di jendela yang tepat di belakang Luhan. Luhan yang terkejut atas kedatangan namja yang tak pernah diduganya hanya diam menatap pantulan namja itu dari cermin di samping piano tersebut.

"Apakah kau tidak bosan setiap hari berada disini?" Tanya namja itu dengan nada santai sambil memperhatikan setiap detil ruangan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sini, Sehun-ah?" Tanya luhan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun dari cermin besar itu.

"Sejak kau menekan tuts pertamamu Xiao Lu."

"Berhenti menyebut nama itu. Aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu betul alasannya, Sehun."

"Aah apakah karena itu panggilan yang sering digunakan oleh Kris Hyung?" Luhan hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Perlahan air mata kembali menganak sungai di pipinya. Sehun yang melihat itu, menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayahmu, ibumu, dan Kris Hyung sudah tenang di alamnya. Jangan kau bebani mereka dengan tangisanmu setiap harinya." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusap pelan bahu Luhan.

"Aku merindukan mereka Sehun-ah. Karena aku mereka pergi. Kenapa aku tidak diizinkan ikut pergi dengan mereka? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Aku ingin bersama mereka Sehun-ah." Tangis Luhan pecah di hadapan Oh Sehun. Meratapi semua yang sudah terjadi, kejadian memilukan yang terjadi 4 tahun lalu. Kejadian tragis yang merenggut kedua orang tua Luhan dan kakak Sehun.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Lu. Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain untukmu. Rencana yang akan membawamu menuju ke kehiduan yang lebih bahagia jika kau menerima rencana tersebut. Dan lagi pula, mereka akan tetap berada di dekat kita, hanya saja kita tidak bisa melihat mereka, karena alam kita berbeda dengan mereka, Lu." Ujar Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Perlahan Luhan berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri dan takdir mereka. Namun, tangis itu belum juga berhenti dari bibir Luhan.

"Lu, kau masih beruntung. Kau memiliki Luna yang sangat menyayangimu dan ada setiap kapan pun kau butuhkan. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, Lu. Tidak seperti aku. Satu-satunya keluargaku, yang menjadi orang tua bahkan saudaraku, kini juga telah tiada, Lu. Kejadian 4 tahun lalu itu merenggut satu-satunya orang yang berharga bagiku." Luhan tersentak mendengar penuturan Sehun. Benar. Kejadian itu juga merenggut satu-satunya keluarga yang Sehun punya setelah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya pada kecelakaan pesawat 10 tahun lalu.

"Mi..mianhae hun-ah.. hiks.. jeongmal mianhae.. hiks." Luhan merasa bersalah, karena dia juga Kris, saudara Sehun ikut menjadi korban kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu.

.

"Annyeong hyung, ahjusi, ahjumma, hari ini aku tidak datang sendiri." Sehun berujar saat mereka berada di tengah makam kedua orang tua Luhan dan hyungnya. Luhan datang dengan tiga buket bunga lili putih. Matanya sembab dan merah. Ia berdiri di belakang Sehun.

Setelah kejadian kemarin Luhan dan Sehun langsung pulang ke rumah dan di tanyai beberapa pertanyaan oleh Luna kenapa Luhan pulangnya sampai berantakan begitu. Luna juga memaksa Sehun agar menginap di rumah mereka saat akan pulang malam harinya.

Luhan mencurahkan segala penyesalan dan isi hatinya di depan tiga makam itu, seolah-olah makam itu mendengarnya. Ia menangis saat mengingat seberapa bodoh tindakan yang telah ia lakukan selama ini. Sehun menatap luhan sambil mengusap bahunya menenangkan.

.

'hyung, ahjussi, ahjumma, sekarang aku ke sini bersama Luhan. Maaf baru sekarnag aku bisa membawanya kemari. Aku terlalu takut dan pengecut untuk bicara dengannya selama ini. setelah ini dan seterusnya aku berjanji akan menjadi pegangan bagi Luhan. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya dan tidak akan membiarkannya menangis. Kalian jangan khawatirkan kami, karena kami akan baik-baik saja disini. Aku janji.'

.

.

.

E

N

D

Ini adalah fict lama yang sudah karatan dalam hardisk Jin. Entah kenapa malah ingin mempublish fict ini. padahal fict sebelumnya aja belum selesai T.T.

Mian belum sempat lanjutin fict yang lama. Jin lagi kebanjiran tugas dari dosen T.T

Apalah diriku yang tak terlalu bisa bikin ff sebagus author lain. Masih ada reader yang mau baca aja udah syukur. Apalagi sampai mau review. Kasih kritik saran atau kesan. Tak apalah.

Terima kasih udah mau baca karya abal ini. ^_^

.

.

TTD

Istri Sah Sehun :p


End file.
